


One Cold Canadian Night

by fanfictions_for_pasta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictions_for_pasta/pseuds/fanfictions_for_pasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark and Canada find something to do on a cold Canadian winter night and for some reason they're not at the world conference the next morning. Mama Finland and Mama England are not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Canadian Night

****  
  


“Canada!” Denmark sang as he walked into the canadian’s house. “Hey, babe? Where are you?” he called out in his normally loud voice. “Don’t be so loud all the time.” Canada giggled as he snuck up behind his lover and slipped his cool hands around the Dane’s waist. “I like to be loud.” Denmark pouted as he glance back at Canada, who had his face buried in Denmark’s back, taking in the sent. “You smell like alcohol.” Canada chuckled as Denmark turned himself around and embraced Canada. “And you smell like maple syrup.” Denmark said, placing a light kiss on his lover’s lips.

“You’re a good kisser.” Canada hummed. Denmark stoked Canada’s back and replied, “You’re a good person to be kissing.” Canada quietly giggled as Denmark placed little kisses all over him. “We should take this elsewhere.” Denmark said seductively, “The bedroom, perhaps?” Canada squealed as the man, who was not much larger than he was, carried him to the bedroom.

Denmark threw Canada down and straddled over him. “You’re so hot.” Denmark moaned as he began to grind against his lover. “Den!” Canada moaned. Denmark pulled his shirt off and shivered slightly from the cold. Denmark’s pale stomach has lost some of his muscle from the viking ages, but was still attractive. Canada followed and pulled off his red hoodie, to reveal his slightly hairy chest. Denmark continued to grind up against Canada's pants. Canada tugged at Denmark’s jeans. “Take them off.” he groaned.Denmark grinned at how sexual his boyfriend was being. He liked how Canada acted when he was cold. The two men stripped to nothing but boxers and socks. They slipped underneath the sheets,Denmark big spoon, and Canada little spoon.Denmark began to rub his hands against the bulge that had grown on Canada. “Do you want me to penetrate your tight little ass like last week?” Denmark whispered into Canada’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Yes.” Canada gasped as Denmark’s play became rougher. “Yes what?” Denmark teased, stopping his motions. “Yes. I want your member  to penetrate my ass.” Canada said, face blushing red.

“I don’t know….I don’t think you want it enough.” Denmark giggled, wanting to hear exactly what Canada wanted. “I want it.” Canada moaned as he rubbed his ass against Denmark. “Tell me what you want.” Denmark said as he shoved his hand inside Canada’s boxers. “I want you to stripp me down and ram my tight little hole until I can’t see strait. I want you’re big dick to cum all over me. I want it!” Canada cried. Denmark couldn’t resist any longer and removed the boxers from the picture. Denmark flipped Canada on his knees and  dug his first finger into Canada, earning a moan. “Denmark!” Canada giggled. “Do you want more?” Denmark asked. Canada nodded and Denmark added two more fingers. He began to shift and scissor them, causing Canada to gasp and moan. Canada blushed wildly, somewhat ashamed of his actions. For someone who was always so shy, he certainly like to be fucked by Denmark.

“Do you want my cock?” Denmark asked leaning over to speak into Canada’s ear. Canada moved his ass into Denmark’s fingers. “Yes. I want your hard dick.” he moaned. “Where do you want it? Tell me where you want it.” Denmark said roughly ramming his fingers further into Canada’s ass. “My ass! I want you’re hard member  to open up my holes! Please Denmark!” he cried, lustful thoughts filling his brain. Denmark removed his fingers from his lover and searched the nightstand draw for lube. he poured the cool liquid over Canada. “Ah!” Canada squirmed as the cold liquid trickled into his hole. Denmark rubbed some on his member and pressed it up against Canada’s hole. “Are you sure?..” Denmark teased again. “Stop teasing!” Canada complained, “You’re so mean!” Denmark grinned and squeezed Canada’s ass, earning a squeal.

Canada looked back at his lover with seductive violet orbs. Denmark reach over and rubbed Canada’s curl. Canada groaned loudly. “Denmark!” he called, “You’re such a tease!!” Denmark smiled and thrusted into Canada. He whined as Denmark assaulted his curl and tight ass. “You like that don’t you?” Denmark said as he rammed his member  further into Canada, still rubbing his curl. Canada was a moaning mess, unable to respond. His dick dribbled with pre-cum and his hands tightly gripped the bed sheets. Denmark hit deeper into Canada’s ass, hitting that spot that made him go wild. Denmark grinned and assaulted the spot with his thrusts and pumped Canada’s erect length. Denmark released himself into Canada’s ass and flipped him over. Denmark pressed his lips against Canada’s member  and began to vigorously suck on it. “D-den!” he gasped as he jerked his hips, “I-I’m going to cum!” Canada orgasamed into Denmark’s mouth with a loud cry.

“I love you, babe.” Denmark said huskily as licked the cum from his lips.

Denmark cuddled up with his lover. “You fuck me so well.” Canada smiled hugging Denmark tightly. “Only the best for you.” he winked. “We have a world meeting tomorrow! Now my ass is going to hurt through the whole thing!” Canada complained quietly. “We could not go… and maybe have a round two?” Denmark offered. “Germany would kill us.” Canada gasped. “He can suck my dick.” Denmark said jokingly.

“But, babe. That’s my job!” Canada giggled, placing a kiss on Denmark’s lips.

****  
**The Next Morning** **  
**

America walked into the room to see his angered father figure, Engand. “Whoa, chill dude.” he laughed loudly. “Yo man where’s Canada?” he asked sitting down across from Iceland. “Not here.” England snarled, face red with frustration. “No….he’s not. He didn’t?” America gasped, choking on his soda. “Well where else would he be?” England asked, crossing his arms.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN DENMARK ISN’T HERE!!!” Finland screamed in a nearby room, causing all the nations to look at the FACE and Nordic families. “Here we go again.” Iceland sighed, placing his head on the table.  

****  
  



End file.
